La neige endort tous les échos
by Saturday Night Feather
Summary: Lettre ouverte de Severus à son cher Harry, en l'honneur de leur amour... ou quand la passion devient sublime sous la neige. [Slash HPSS]


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je suis très heureuse de vous présenter ma première fanfic, depuis le temps c'est incroyable que j'en publie une ;)**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire. Je débute sur ffnet en tant qu'écrivaine, donc je compte sur un maximum (bon, ok, pour le peu qui liront cette fic en réalité, je n'espère pas trop... mais quand même ^^) d'entre vous pour me laisser une ch'tite review, vous êtes des anges :)**

 **Passez un agréable moment en compagnie de nos deux héros de toujours, j'ai nommé Sev' et Harry :3**

 **. . .**

 **P.S. : pour les dernières lignes, "La neige à travers la brume" est un poème de Paul Verlaine, et "La neige endort tous les échos" est un vers du poème d'Antoine de Latour "La neige".**

 ** **Ah oui, et le Disclaimer :**** **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout à JKR la bestou blablabla...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tu n'étais pas prédestiné à être l'élu de mon cœur, mon amour. Tu n'y étais pour rien, et tu n'es également pour rien dans la décision que je m'apprête à prendre aujourd'hui.

Tout a commencé ce premier jour de classe... oh, Harry, je me souviens si bien de toi. Ton regard vert incandescent – oui, c'est contradictoire mais que veux-tu, quand il s'agit de toi je perds tous mes moyens – qui m'a traversé m'a fait l'effet d'un coup de cognard dans le ventre. J'ai tout d'abord vu à travers toi ton père, et toutes les souffrances qu'il m'avait fait endurer se sont rappelées à moi. Puis j'ai vu ton sourire – qui s'adressait à Miss Granger –, ton magnifique sourire – qui s'est effacé quand nos regards se sont de nouveau croisés. J'ai su qu'un jour il m'appartiendrai, mais j'ai aussi su qu'entre nous ce serait la guerre.

Pourquoi, mon ange ? Oh, mais parce que tu étais Gryffondor, et moi Serpentard, parce que tu étais ton père, parce que je ne voyais que de l'arrogance dans ton sourire quand il se voulait généreux, parce que nos mondes étaient incompatibles, et puis finalement et surtout parce que j'ai alors ressenti un coup de foudre. Je hais ce mot, tu dois le savoir, mais c'est réellement ce qui s'est passé. Et alors je ne t'ai plus haï pour toutes les raisons que j'ai énumérées jusqu'ici, mais parce que tu avais ramené mon cœur à la vie. Et cela, je ne le permettais pas. Il devait resté fermé, insondable, et toi en un regard tu avais détruit toutes ces barrières que j'avais mis des années à construire, à solidifier, pour arriver à me former une véritable carapace, une seconde peau que tout le monde associait à de la froideur, à du snobisme, quand ce n'était que protection. Enfin tous ces idiots ne méritaient pas de savoir, ils n'auraient pas compris. Et vu ma réputation, qui sait de quoi on m'aurait accusé ? Toi, le Golden Boy, le Sauveur, moi, le vieux sadique aux cheveux gras intraitable.

Ne sachant que faire, j'ai alors décidé de trouver un moyen pour passer plus de temps avec toi. Je t'ai probablement gâché de belles soirées avec tes amis, mais ces heures de colle, Harry, étaient les plus magnifiques heures que je pouvais m'offrir, égoïstement. Nous deux enfin seuls dans mes cachots. Combien de fois ai-je rêvé d'envoyer valser tes seaux et tes chaudrons, pour te prendre contre moi, te serrer dans mes bras, enfin ? Oh, plus de mille, je ne saurais les compter. Et combien de fois l'ai-je fait ? Facile à deviner, je n'ai pas le courage de ta famille, seulement la fourberie de la mienne, ainsi ne l'ai-je jamais réalisé.

Mes rêves se décuplaient par milliers, de plus en plus osés au fur et à mesure que tu grandissais et que ton corps se développait. Je te voyais aux matchs de Quidditch, tes muscles saillants m'obsédaient. Je voulais plus de ce corps, je voulais tout, découvrir toutes ses possibilités, ses beautés comme ses défauts, tout Harry, tout. Mais je ne pouvais pas, évidemment. Notre guerre s'envenimait et nos tensions se faisaient plus fortes à mesure que tu recevais des punitions injustifiées. Il y eut aussi Cho, et là tu brisas ce qui restait d'espoir en moi. Tu étais donc hétéro, j'étais un homme condamné. Je ne désirais que toi, mon cœur, et ne désire encore que toi à l'heure qu'il est.

Puis un soir, oh ce fut le plus beau soir de ma vie, tu as frappé à ma porte. Tu étais désemparé, des larmes coulaient sur ton visage pourtant si beau, je voyais ton corps trembler pour une raison qui m'était inconnue. J'ai hésité, tu sais. J'ai hésité à te renvoyer dans ta Tour avec une phrase venimeuse, mais heureusement j'ai été plus intelligent que moi-même ce soir-là. J'ai pensé à la fin des cours qui approchait à grands pas, au fait de ne plus jamais te revoir, ou alors dans les journaux pour suivre tes exploits, mais crois-moi je ne voulais absolument pas finir comme tes groupies écervelées. Alors j'ai décidé d'envoyer mon destin et ma conscience se faire foutre, parce que j'avais une vie à vivre, et que ça allait être trop tard, qu'aucun train ne passerait plus dans la gare de l'amour où je m'étais perdu. J'ai laissé tomber mon masque d'indifférence pour te montrer comme ta peine me touchait, et tu as paru surpris de voir une émotion transparaître sur mon visage. Mais qui ne l'aurait pas été, après tant d'années ? Bien vite ta surprise s'est retirée, tu savais que je t'acceptais, que moi aussi je savais ce que c'était que de devoir garder en permanence une attitude fausse pour donner le change aux gens qui croyait que ta vie était simple. Alors, de soulagement et de douleur, tes sanglots ont repris, plus fort encore.

Je t'ai attiré dans mes appartements et ai fermé la porte derrière toi. Je ne souhaitais que ton bonheur et tu étais devant moi, désespéré. Que faire ? Je t'ai aidé à t'asseoir dans un fauteuil, et t'ai posé une couverture sur les épaules ainsi qu'une tasse de thé chaud entre les mains. Tu tremblais déjà moins, mais ton regard à ce moment me suppliait de t'aider. Je n'avais aucune intention de refuser, aussi te demandai-je ce qui n'allait pas. Tu répondais avec des sanglots dans la voix que l'école allait se finir, ce sont les seuls mots qui furent audibles. Je n'en revenais pas. Toi, toi ! tu pleurais parce que l'école était finie, et tu venais me voir moi ? J'ai aussitôt cru à un stupide pari, et ma bienveillance commençait à faire ses bagages, elle aussi. Tu compris aussitôt et secouas la tête. Puis, dans un élan de courage gryffondoresque que je n'aurais jamais, jamais eu, tu me dis ces mots : "Nous ne nous verrons plus, professeur...". Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Insinuais-tu que j'allais... te manquer ? Tu hochas la tête à mon interrogation.

J'en restais bouche bée. Mon esprit était complètement déconnecté de mes actions, et sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, je me retrouvai à genoux devant toi, tes mains dans les miennes, un sourire cassé sur les lèvres. Tu me souris à ton tour. Enfin tu m'offrais ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé, et tes yeux émeraude qui sondaient les miens étaient plus beaux que le paradis. Je tremblais, moi aussi, mais je n'en avais aucunement honte. Soudain, la terre s'arrêta de tourner quand j'entendis résonner à mes oreilles quatre petits mots, légers comme des nuages et pourtant tranchants comme des lames aiguisées. "Je t'aime, Severus". Tu avais dit mon nom, tu l'avais soufflé dans mon cou. Tu étais bel et bien le Sauveur en cet instant. Les dernières ronces qui emprisonnaient mon cœur explosèrent alors et je pus voir à nouveau. Pris d'une angoisse que tout cela n'ait été que songes, je t'embrassai.

D'abord le temps se suspendit, j'osais à peine bouger, mais tu le fis. Tu brisas la glace et je sentis ta langue se frayer un passage à travers mes lèvres. Inimaginable. Tu n'étais pas mon premier, mais jamais de ma vie je n'avais ressenti une émotion semblable. La température monta, et Merlin que c'était bon. Notre baiser devenait plus passionné, tes mains couraient dans mon dos, je sentais ton souffle se mélanger au mien... Harry, tu fis de moi ce soir-là un homme heureux, et amoureux plus que jamais. La nuit que nous passâmes ensuite reste gravée dans ma mémoire et inscrite dans ma pensine, et tu sais aussi bien que moi que mettre des mots sur ce qui s'est passé serait insultant pour notre amour, aussi me tairai-je. Ce fut délicieux, je m'endormis contre ton corps chaud et nous nous réveillâmes dans une étreinte des plus belles.

Le lendemain tu avais cours de Potions, et pour la première fois en sept ans je te t'ai pas ignoré. Je t'ai même souri en te voyant arriver, tu aurais vu la tête de Weasley ! Ce fut mémorable. Toutes nos autres nuits se déroulèrent de la même façon, nous étions de plus en plus proches jusqu'à ne former qu'un. Je t'aimais si fort, Harry, si fort, que parfois cet amour me faisait peur, je ne savais pas jusqu'où j'irais pour toi. Maintenant je le sais, évidemment. J'irais jusqu'à la mort, et bien plus loin si tu me le demandais.

Tu partis en voyage, ton diplôme en poche, tes amis avec toi et ton sourire éclatant. Ce jour-là tu as osé. Devant tout Poudlard tu es venu me dire au-revoir, m'embrassant comme si c'était la fin du monde, te serrant contre moi en tremblant comme ce fameux soir qui fut le premier jour du reste de ma vie. J'ai dû te lâcher à regret, et te regarder t'éloigner avec ta bande de copains vers de nouvelles aventures. Tu m'écrivais des lettres tous les jours, Hedwige s'habituant à mon contact te rapportait les miennes. L'envie de te revoir me brûlait de l'intérieur, me dévorait, mais je savais être patient. Tu ne me parlais pas de te rejoindre et je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans ta vie, même si je pensais en faire partie. J'eus d'autres élèves, qui ne m'apprécièrent pas plus que les années précédentes, mais aucun ne fut comme toi. Aucune personne ne sut faire revenir mon sourire comme tu l'avais fait.

Puis un jour tu m'écrivis au sujet de ton retour imminent à Poudlard, tu venais d'accepter le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Mon moral revint aussitôt, je préparai même un repas pour nous le soir, pour célébrer ton retour en ces lieux. J'étais comme un gamin impatient, je courus vers toi à la seconde où je te vis arriver sur ton Nimbus. Tu tourbillonnas dans mes bras, ton odeur m'avait manqué. Tu avais encore grandi, moi j'avais juste vieilli mais peu importait. Albus te reçut comme si tu étais le Préfet en personne, et nous pûmes enfin aller dîner dans mes appartements.

L'amour que nous avons fait cette nuit-là fut le plus beau et le plus intense que tu ne me donnas jamais, tant les mois nous avaient mis à l'épreuve chacun de notre côté. Nous avons su à ce moment que plus jamais nous ne pourrions être séparés. Tes "Je t'aime" et tes surnoms m'auraient parus mièvres dans une autre vie, mais étant de toi ils ne pouvaient qu'êtres beaux. La rentrée arriva, et tu donnas ton premier cours avec une boule au ventre. Je pensais à toi, à tous ces jeunes qui allaient t'aduler. Et je ne me trompais pas, ils t'ont adopté à la seconde où tu leur as souri. Comme quoi je n'étais pas le seul à craquer pour toi, quoique de ce côté-ci je n'avais pas d'inquiétude à avoir, tu n'aimais que moi.

Un matin, tu partais donner cours à des septièmes années, quand je t'ai attrapé par la manche pour t'enlacer. Tu m'as souri si tendrement que même le pire des casseurs de chaudrons n'aurait su m'énerver. Je te laissai aller à ton cours. Ce matin-là on m'arracha le cœur. Un sort mal jeté par un Serpentard atterri dans ta poitrine, et Merlin sait comment tu ne fus plus de ce monde. Trop de colère en lui, disaient certains, d'autres parlaient même de magie noire, va savoir. Il est vrai que cet élève descendait du Lord, nous aurions dû faire plus attention. Toujours est-il qu'il fut retrouvé mort le lendemain matin. Mais je n'éprouvais aucune peine pour lui. Je n'éprouvais plus rien d'ailleurs, je crois que je m'étais habitué à la douleur de devoir vivre sans une partie de moi, sans mon cœur.

Mes nuits n'en étaient plus, ma détresse et mes angoisses étaient parvenues à leur paroxysme, j'étais devenu insomniaque, éteint, dépressif, mais je me forçais à me lever chaque matin. Peut-être que j'espérais que tu reviennes, ou plutôt je continuais de vivre – survivre serait plus approprié – pour me souvenir. Car oui, comment se souvenir de toi si je mourais ? Qui serait là pour se rappeler de tes étreintes, de tes caresses, de tes baisers, de ton sourire, de ton rire, de tes yeux... Harry, Harry, mon amour, je t'en supplie reviens, je ne vois plus ce que j'écris, mes yeux pleurent, ma mémoire est trouble, je ne veux que toi.

Aujourd'hui c'est Noël et le seul cadeau que je voudrais est d'être à nouveau à tes côtés. C'est pourquoi je prends la décision de te rejoindre ce soir. Ne m'en veux pas, mon ange. Je t'ai aimé plus que de raison, à en devenir fou, et je ne peux plus supporter cette existence de rien, cette douleur aiguë qui me vrille la tête et le cœur chaque fois que je pense à toi. Je n'en peux plus, comprends-moi. J'ai essayé de revivre, mais aucun objectif n'est plus à atteindre. Je suis fatigué mon amour, si fatigué ce soir, si tu savais.

Sans toi je n'arrive pas à respirer, sans toi chaque battement de cœur est un combat perdu d'avance, sans toi je ne suis plus l'ombre de moi-même. Sans toi, Harry, la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. Sans amour mon corps n'est plus qu'une enveloppe vide. Et moi je t'aime, mon ange.

Dehors la neige tombe doucement, je suis certain que tu aurais trouvé ça beau, et que tu m'aurais emmené courir sous ces flocons blancs, ton âme d'enfant ravivée et tes yeux verts rieurs. Tu m'aurais emmené voir la neige à travers la brume. Tout semble immobile ici-bas, la neige endort tous les échos, ainsi que celui de mes pas qui courent te rejoindre. Attends-moi mon ange, attends-moi.


End file.
